Hellhound Attack
by BuckerooBlondie
Summary: When Percy is playing Capture The Flag, a hellhound attacks him. Annabeth sneaks up in her Yankees hat, what does she do? Does she get help, or save Percy herself. This is my first Fanfic, and I'm 11. This is about if the Ares cabin doesn't come and attack Percy and scare the hellhound away.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS)**

**Percy**

Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and dissapeared into enemy territory.

Great, I thought. I'll miss all the fun, as usual.

Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by.

I raised my shield and backed away instinctively; I had the feeling something was stalking me.

Then a dsrk shadow loomed out of the woods, the scariest thing I had ever seen, maybe even scarier than the Minotaur: a Hellhound.

It fixed it's black beady eyes on me, threatening to tear me apart at a moments notice. I drew a shaky breath and took a few steps back, the hellhound following. I raised my sword, although it didn't relieve me much. My life flashed across my eyes. The hellhound let out a growl. I backed up a few steps more, the hellhound copying, then I felt a tree behind me, there was no way I could get out of this alive. Why did I have to be on patrol, why couldn't I have helped Annabeth capture the flag? I thought. The hellhound bared it's teeth, it's sout only 2 feet away. If I'm going to die, I thought, I am going to go down fighting. I slashed, he pounced...

**Annabeth**

I could see Percy backed up against the tree, with the hellhound ready to attack. What should I do? I moaned in my head. Let Percy die? Not an option. I guess I'll sneak up on it.

I crept up to the hellhound, raising my dagger, ready to strike, when it whirled around and raked his claws against my arm.

"OWWWWWW!" I screamed and clutched my arm in pain. I dropped my dagger.

**Percy**

What was that? I thought.

A dagger fell from where the hellhound had struck. Wait, why would the hellhound strike the air? Why did the air have a dagger?

Then I looked at dagger more closely. It was Annabeth's dagger! How did- oh my gods! Her Yankie hat must be magical! how could I have been so stupid?! How did the hellhound know she was there? I thought.

What finally brought me back to reality was Annabeth's screaming. I raised my sword hand and thrust it into the hellhound's back. It yelped n surprise and pain. It then slowly began to crumble to dust. Soon it was a pile of sand, blowing away in the wind.

"ANNABETH!" I called.

"Here", she whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"NO! I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY A HELLHOUND, SEAWEED BRAIN! DO I LOOK OK?!"

"SORRY FOR CARING! AND I GOT ATTACKED TOO YOU KNOW!" I raised my hands in defense. I then showed her where it had pounced at and ripped my armor apart. I knew I was in worse condition than her, but I didn't want her getting worse because she had tried to help me.

Her face paled, "I didn't know it had done that."

"It's okay" I said. I moved to help her up, but I winced. My chest hurt so bad. Now that all my adrenaline had left me, I was in a lot of pain.

"Don't", she warned.

"I'm okay", I lied.

"No you're not," she said.

**Luke**

I was VERY happy and proud. I ran with the Ares cabin's flag, with the other Hermes campers around me. We jumped across the creek, a smile on our faces.

Then we saw Percy and Annabeth. My smile faded and my face paled. The Hermes cabin became confused, wondering why I had stopped smiling when they had just won.

Travis walked up to me and asked me, "What's wrong Luke?"

I pointed to Percy and Annabeth, bleeding beside the creek. Percy's armor ripped off and Annabeth's arm slashed.

Travis's smile faded and HIS face turned pale. The rest of the cabin looked to where I was pointed. Their faces became grim.

I rushed over to them. Annabeth looked at me, relief that help had come.

**Annabeth**

I looked up at Luke. I was so relieved that help was here. especially Luke. I had had a crush on him for a few years now, and here he was, coming to my rescue.

I pointed to Percy and croaked, "Help him first. I'm okay."

**Luke**

Annabeth pointed to Percy and I paled even more. Percy's armor had been ripped open, along with his shirt and chest.

"Someone get an Apollo camper and Chiron! QUICKLY!" I screamed. "Tell them what happened!"

"What happened?" Conner screamed.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned to Annabeth.

"Hellhound- attacked- fields of punishment- tried to help- got injured." She managed to croak through a wince.

"You heard her!" I yelled, "Now GO!"

Travis ran into the woods, trying to find an Apollo camper, Conner running the other way to get Chiron.

**Percy**

Everything was a blur. I opened my eyes to see someone standing over me. He yelled something to the other campers, or were they unicorns? I couldn't tell. That was all I saw before I passed out.

**Travis**

"I need an Apollo camper!" I yelled. "Percy and Annabeth were attacked by a hellhound! By the creek, HURRY!"

"Coming!" an Apollo camper yelled.

**Conner**

I ran as fast as I could, calling out, "Chiron, Chiron! Help! Hellhound attacked Percy and Annabeth! Bring necter! Down by the creek!"

"OKAY!" I heard Chiron yell back to me.

**Annabeth**

By the time Travis got back with Micheal and Conner got back with Chiron, I was sitting up, crying my eyes out.

"Percy might be dead, and he saved my life, and-and, I only got some scratches, and he put my life before his and-and- I wouldn't be able to stand myself if he died!" I sobbed to Luke.

He was holding me against his chest, which in better circumstances, I would be overjoyed, but not when Percy was in so much pain.

**Luke**

I hated seeing Annabeth like this, and Percy, that was even worse. He was barely breathing.If Chiron were a minute later, Percy would be dead, Micheal had reported.

Thank the gods, I thought.

**Percy**

When I woke up, I was in the Big House, sipping some necter out of a glass.

When Annabeth saw I was awake, she tackled me in a bear hug.

"OUCH!" I yelped like a girl.

"Oh, Sorry!" She blushed.

"It's okay," I assured her. I looked down at my chest and almost fainted from what I saw, My chest was ripped open. Not a lot, but definitly ripped open. I groaned. I was in bad shape.

**Annabeth**

I followed Percy's eyes to where his chest was torn. I felt guilty, if I had gotten there sooner, or even not put him on border patrol, this wouln't have happened. This was all my fault.

Percy must have known what I was thinking because he faked a smile and said, "Annabeth, it's not your fault."

"But _it is _my fault! If I hadn't put you on guard control, this never would have happened!" I replied sadly.

"NO IT'S NOT!" He replied angrily. "I don't want to hear another word about how it's YOU FAULT, because IT'S NOT!" He replied with so much force, I gaped at him. How could he say it wasn't my fault when I had gotten his chest ripped open by leaving him alone on gaurd patrol? For a child of Athena, I had done something seriously stupid.

**Percy**

I didn't know why Annabeth thought it was her fault. It wasn't! It was the hellhounds fault! Annabeth didn't rip my chest open, the hellhound did! I was starting to get mad at her. AND NOT BECAUSE IT WAS HER FAULT THAT I GOT ATTACKED BY A HELLHOUND! BECAUSE SHE KEPT PERSISSTING THAT IT WAS HER FAULT THAT I GOT ATTACKED, WHEN IT DEFINITLY WASN'T HER FAULT! That girl needs to cut herself some slack! GIRLS ARE SOOOO IMPOSSIBLE SOMETIMES!

**A/N It's true. I would know, I am one!**

But the weird thing was, it hadn't looked so bad at the creek, but that might have been because I wasn't really paying attention to myself very much, I was too focussed on helping Annabeth,

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah?"

"When were down by the creek, you got splashed by the water when Chiron and Micheal came across, and your scratches started to heal, the minor ones at least, and then..."

"And then what?" I asked.

"Well-"

"Wisegirl, spit it out."

"A Trident appeared above your head"

"So?"

"LET ME FINISH! It means you were claimed."

"By who?"

"Poseidon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"A trident appeared above your head"_

_"So?"_

_"LET ME FINISH! It means you've been claimed._

_"By who?"_

_"Poseidon"_

"Say what now?!"

"I said you've been claimed by Poseidon."

He gave her a quizzical look. She rolled her eyes. "You know, the god of the sea, creator of horses, one of the 'Big Three',"she said inpatiently.

"No, I don't know"

"Gods, your helpless," she scoffed.

"Well SORRY if I'm not a know-it-all Athena kid!" he replied sassly.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes," she apoligized.

Just then Chiron walked in, "Ah, I see your looking a bit better now. That's good. Would you like to speak to Grover? He's been very worried about you, we weren't sure if you would live."

"Atleast I'd get to see Mom," I mumbled.

"Did you say something Percy?" Chiron asked.

"What? Oh, no. Nothing. But I would love to see Grover."

"Alright then, I'll be right back,"

A few minutes later, a relieved looking Grover walked through the door with a smile plastered to his face and saying, "thank gods, thank gods," under his breath.

"Wassup G-man?" I asked.

"Nothing, just been worrying about you," he replied.

"I know, Chiron told me," I replied knowingly. I sent a smirk at Annabeth; I finally knew something before I was told. Sorta...

"What?" she asked

"Nothing," I said, baiting the trap. I continued to smile and shook my head. I was enjoying this.

"WHAT!?" she said.

"Nothing," I said again

"It's something alright! Now tell me!" she was getting impatiant.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone, not even Chiron," I whispered to her.

"I promise," she whispered back.

"Alright, ready?" she nodded in response. "Ok, the secret is... I knew something before Grover told me." Hook, line and sinker.

"That's not funny!" she said angrily.

"Sure is for me!" I cried.

"Well not for me!" she said, punching me in the chest.

"OOOOWWWWW!" I yelled in pain.

"That did not hurt that bad!" she cried defensivly. I then could see realization dawning on her face.

**Annabeth**

"That's not funny!" I said angrily.

"Sure is for me!" He cried.

"Well not for me!" I said punching him in the chest.

"OOOOWWWWW!" He yelled in pain.

"That did not hurt that bad!" I cried defensivly. But then I realized where I had hit him; I had hit him right where the hellhound had attacked him. "I'M SORRY!" I cried. "I forgot! I'm so sorry Percy! Are you okay!?"

He shook his head and said in a weazy whisper, "No."

**A/N I thought leaving it here as a cliffhanger, but I decided not to as I haven't updated in forever. So here you go!**

"CHIRON!" I screamed. "HELP!"

Seconds later, Chiron came cantering in with his crossbow yelling, "WHAT'S HAPPENED!?" A few paces ahead of Luke.

"It's Percy!" I explained to him what happened. He looked at me grimly and said, "Move aside." We all moved out of his way as he approached Percy's bed. He put his hand on Percy's wrist, checking for a pulse. I could see his face pale and a tear slip down his cheek as he removed his hand. He turned to us and shook his head. "He's gone," was all he said. And with that he walked out the door.

**YOU'RE SO WELCOME! YOU GET AN EVEN **_**BIGGER**_** CLIFFY! Congradulations! I finally got out of my writer's block, YAAY!** **Don't worry though, I'll have the next one up soon! Is Percy gonna die, or what? Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

'Percy is dead. It's my fault. Percy is dead. It's my fault.' echoed in my head as I slumped to the ground. I began to cry. No, not cry, I began to SOB. Luke walked over to me and gave me a hug. I turned towards him and sobbed into his chest. Percy is dead. It's my fault.

**Percy**

I was dreaming about when Mom had been killed by the Minotaur. Not exactly a sweet dream. I finally decided I wanted to turn off the dream, so I opened one of my eyes, to find a sobbing Annabeth in Luke's embrace. What's that about? Luke looked over and his eyes bulged when he saw me looking at him. I decided right then that I would prank Annabeth and put my finger over my lips, telling Luke to say nothing. He smiled.

Who wants to know what my prank is!? Well here it is: I will jump up and scream "Annabeth! There's a HUGE SPIDER ON YOUR BACK!" Nice, right? I know. Let's do this.

**Luke**

My eyes bulged when I looked over to Percy and saw him looking at me, his eyes seeming to say "what's going on?"

He put his finger over his lips, I and I smiled. Oh Percy, you idiot. Your an evil boy. Does that mean Chiron was in on this? Evil Chiron. Everyone here's evil.

**Percy**

Let's do this. I jumped up and yelled, "ANNABETH! THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER ON YOUR BACK!"

She screamed and swatted her back. "Luke! Why would you do that!? Percy just died! NOT FUNNY!" I don't remember dying. When did that happen? Oh well. It's zombie time. Double prank! I'm evil! "Annabeth," I said in my best zombie voice, "Brrrraaaaiiinnnssss, juicy brrrrraaaaaiiinnnnssssss!" She screamed, and Luke suppressed a laugh by coughing. I slowly walked up to her, with my arms out in front of me.

She tried to back away, but Luke stopped her and said "brrrrraaaaaiiiiinnnnnnssssss!" copying me. This is hilarious! Until she sank to her knees and sobbed.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She looked up at the sound of my voice.

"PERCY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She yelled jumping up and trying to tackle me. I quickly jumped back, wincing in the process. "Oops, sorry."

Just then Grover and Chiron ran in. Chiron and Grover yelling "PERCY!" Happily. I smiled. Why were they so happy? It's not like I died and came back to life!

"Just wondering, but who are you?" I said pointing at them. Grover's lip trembled.

"Y-you m-mean you d-d-don't r-r-remember us?" He asked sadly.

"I'm just kidding! It's not like I died!" I saw them all exchange glances.

Chiron took a deep breath and said, "Percy, you did die. You had stopped breathing and you no longer had a pulse." I just stared at him in shock. I walked forward, pushed them out of my way, and left. They're all crazy. I was getting out of here.


End file.
